The State University of West Georgia (UWG) and three, two-year institutions in the University System of Georgia have developed a cooperative program to increase the number of students from under represented minorities that enter baccalaureate programs in the biomedical sciences and ultimately that continue with doctoral studies. This program is specifically targeted at students from rural Georgia. the project is designed to increase recruitment and retention of minority students with interests in biomedical careers entering two-year institutions, to provide a foundation of research skills, and to motivate students early in their program to continue in the biomedical sciences. The combination of research experience and student faculty mentoring at West Georgia has been very successful in fostering student retention. Before instituting a similar initiative for UWG biology majors, retention rates for freshman biology majors were less than 40%. Those students who have been involved in mentor/research experiences have experienced a retention rate greater than 95%. This program will dovetail with an existing doctoral bridge program currently underway at West Georgia, providing excellent role models for minority students considering biomedical careers. The students in this program will engage in activities that promote interaction between themselves and faculty at their two-year institutions and will participate in summer research workshops at West Georgia that will emphasize a team approach to research. Mentoring activities by faculty will create a supportive, instructional environment for students. Research experiences and classroom activities will promote creative thinking. Mechanisms have been established to monitor the professional development of program participants after completion of the Bridges program.